Subtract the war and worry!
by muggleborn43
Summary: after the battle watch as harry gets back one of the things most important to him and try to help and raise his godson Teddy whom is a metamorphmagus like his mother. now that they no longer live in fear watch them finally get to live life!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is my 3****rd**** story that I've wrote so far and I have for the most part gotten pretty good reviews. I decided to write this because I think this is one of the most important parts of Harry and Ginny's relationship. So I will say it now and I will say it again PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if you write that you hated it just tell me WHY so I can make it better. If you loved it tell me WHY so I can continue to do things like this. I write to read the reviews, to know what you think, what's the point if you don't know what people think about it.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I don't now and never will own this.**

It's finally over, the war, the fight, the worrying, it was gone. Happiness spread through me before I remembered the cost of it. Everyone who died whether it was a surprise attack at their homes or just a little while ago, fighting for a better future. Fred, who was just like a brother to me, Collin, who wasn't even allowed to fight and snuck back in. Tonks and Lupin who just had a baby, a baby who needed his parents and if it wasn't for me Teddy would have had them. They would never watch Teddy grow up but, with me as godfather I wouldn't let Teddy grow up without knowing his parents. I couldn't help it but let guilt spread through me.

"Harry?" a concerned voice asked me. I turned and looked at my two best friends. The friends that stood with me from the beginning 'till the end no matter how hard things got. "Please tell me you aren't blaming this all on yourself, you know it wasn't your fault," Hermione said. Her eyes looked red from crying, she looked like she hadn't slept in days, and come to think of it she probably hasn't.

"I'm not blaming myself, I'm not that daft, but look at poor Teddy. His parents just died and he has no one but Andromeda. Collin, he wasn't even of age yet, he didn't even have the chance to experience life. And, and Fred," I stuttered. I looked at Ron. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, he like Hermione looked tired and warn out. Hermione took Ron's hand and pulled him and me in to a hug.

We separated and started walking to the Gryffindor tower knowing that we all needed to sleep.

I opened my eyes and the day before came flooding back but with that also came the pain from places I didn't even know existed. Whether I liked it or not I knew I would have to go and see Madam Pomfrey but they're were two things I had to do first.

I walked to the boy's bathroom stiff, like I hadn't walked in ages.

Taking a shower was an experience I didn't know how I lived without. My muscles were sore and the hot water running on them felt good. All too soon I remembered why I got out of bed in the first place. I finished up in the bathroom and walked downstairs to see Ron and Hermione curled up on the couch.

"Where have you been?" I looked up to see Ginny Weasley's face. This couldn't be good. "I thought you were dead! What were you thinking?" She yelled

"Well I was thi-"

"That's just it you weren't. How could you do that to me, Harry?" she whispered the last part to me.

By this time Ron and Hermione had been awakened by the sound and didn't look happy about it.

"Everyone kept telling me you were dead, that there was no hope!" She started screaming again. "Do you know how hard it was?" I had to do something before she woke the whole tower up. "All the slytherins' taunts." She continued. "The death-eaters an-" I silenced her by pulling her close to me and kissing her. At first she stood there stunned than slowly started to respond. She tangled her fingers in my hair no doubt making it messier than before, no matter how impossible it sounds.

We broke away due to lack of oxygen. A smile creped up on her face and went in for a hug. I slid the hair in her face behind her ear and whispered so that only she could hear me. "I don't know if you would want to but before you answer hear me out. Leaving you was harder than everything I've ever done plus more. I don't know how you feel but I'm positive this is the way I feel. I love you and have since that kiss in the common room after the match didn't realize it until Dumbledore's funeral and was to scared to say so, but I'm not letting the opportunity slip by this time, so Ginny Weasley I love you and want to know if you would take me back." I said with a smile on my face.

"I don't know Neville looked pretty hot when he killed Nagini." She laughed

"What!" I yelled not catching on. "I swear I will do anything Gin, anyth-" This time she cut me off by pressing her lips on mine.

She broke away all too soon. "I was teasing you prat!" she said while holding her mouth trying to hold in her laugh.

"Oh is that right?" I asked with a mischievous grin but she was to busy laughing to notice. I picked her up and started swinging her around. "Harry stop! Put me down!" she screamed and laughed all at the same time.

"Not until you say you will never tease Harry Potter again for he is the boy who lived… twice!" I said with mock seriousness.

"Never!" she yelled

"Then I guess I will just have to tickle you!"

She started laughing uncontrollably as I sat her on the couch and started tickling her. "Fine, fine I surrender! I will never tease Harry Potter again for he is the boy who lived twice!" she laughed "Then died when his girlfriend killed him for tickling her!"

"Aghhh! Hermione make them stop it's so gross! Ron said playfully. "But for real don't ever hurt my sister again or I will kill you."

"Don't worry Ron I wont, I was stupid and it was the hardest thing to do in my life," I said smiling at Ginny.

"Shut up Ron, leave them be." Hermione said.

At that moment the rest of the Weasley's came down the stairs looking really sad but not letting it show.

"What's going on down here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh just Harry and Ginny being disgustingly sweet." Ron answered casually.

She raised her eyebrow, but then I decided to speak up. "Mrs. Weasley I'm really sorry about Fred I shouldn't have let it happen.

Instead of Mrs. Weasley answering it was George. "Harry, it wasn't your fault we chose to do this knowing that dieing was a huge possibility but we made each other promise that if one of us died we wouldn't mope and would celebrate the good times we had, so yeah its going to be really hard, yes we still will cry a little, and most importantly, I will have to live for the both of us which means that yes, you will all have more pranks and teasing going on starting with you Ginny and Harry. "What going on with you and Harry, the boy who lived… too many times to count, Potter, Ginerva?" We started to laugh and let all the worries slip away for later.

That's when I knew it would be okay. I had Ginny and the Weasleys, It would be hard but things would eventually start to be okay again.

**Soo that's it! I might stop here and I might go on so once again I will say, REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know what you thought was good and bad and if I should write more or not.**

**-Muggleborn43 xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back again, I probably seem like I have no life considering the fact that I am on here all the time! So I got pretty good reviews for the last chapter so thanks for that and I expect the same for this chapter.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of this if I did I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction, so you cant sue me because I just told you I don't own this so HA!**

What am I going to do now? I've spent my whole life chasing Voldermort and his Deatheaters but it's all over now. It seems to be the one thing everyone wants to know, what the savior of the wizarding was going to do now. As I was re-telling my story along with Ron and Hermione about the past year on the run to the Weasley family, Kingsley, McGonagall, Andromeda, Neville and Luna I realized that I had never, ever lived a normal life. Whether it was before I knew I was a wizard or throughout my life training to beat someone who had caused this problem. The problem of my childhood disappearing like dust the second I got this scar.

"Harry?" a voice I would know anywhere, anytime asked. I didn't have to turn my head to know, the flowery scent that had kept me sane through the last year made my assumptions correct.

"Hey, there you are." She said smiling.

"Hey Ginny!" I said. My thoughts immediately vanished now focusing on the beautiful red head in front of me. "Did you need something?" I asked now seeing the smile that had just been occupying her face left and had been replaced with a look that clearly said she wanted to ask something.

I motioned for her to sit with me as I opened my arms and let her snuggle up to me. "I-" She took a breath, "this isn't easy to say but I have to know. What are your plans once we go back home?"

I let a small chuckle escape my mouth, "how funny, that same thought has been plaguing my mind for the last half an hour too!" She smiled, "At the moment, I believe a certain red-headed beauty is returning to Hogwarts, correct?" She nodded; her eyes told me that she was confused, "Than I believe that until you hop on the Hogwarts express September 1st, I will be spending just about all my time with you and Teddy."

"So you're not going to be an Auror?" Ginny asked me.

"Well I told Kingsley that I do eventually want to join but, not right away and when I do it will only be part time." I smiled when I said this knowing that Ginny was extremely happy that I was not working for the Aurors.

"Really?" Ginny asked. I nodded, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said happily as she snuggled closer to me. The smile that had disappeared had now returned and showed only pure happiness.

"Come on lets go find Ron and Hermione and see what they're up to." I said taking Ginny by the hand and leading her to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione have been acting weird ever since the night the battle finished and I was wondering, why?" Ginny asked me.

I looked at Ginny and burst out laughing kind of like I wanted to when I first seen them kissing but knew I couldn't considering the circumstances. Ginny looked at me with that confused yet amused expression and made me laugh harder so I had to double over.

"HARRY, JAMES, POTTER, IF YOU DON'T BLOODY TELL ME WHY YOUR LAUGHING THAN YOU'RE GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT BAT BOGY HEXES FEEL LIKE!" Ginny screamed. I stopped laughing in fear; Ginny had a temper that could rival her mothers.

"Um, well Ron and Hermione sort of kissed outside of the room of requirement when Ron said something about house elves I believe." I said quickly, afraid if I didn't get it out fast enough Ginny would hex me.

"Are you serious?" Ginny exclaimed.

I nodded with a smirk on my face.

Then, before I knew it we were both clutching the wall for support, laughing so hard that we couldn't support ourselves.

We finally stopped laughing and Ginny came over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, then grabbed my hand because we were already late for dinner. Maybe Ron and Hermione will be at dinner, or they will be late to for… snogging.

We got to the great hall doors when I suddenly stopped. This was the first time I've been out here since the day of the battle.

"Harry?" Ginny asked with a soft voice that told me she knew what I was thinking. "Look, we don't have to go in but I think we should you have been avoiding this place for ages now."

"I know its just hard." I whispered.

Ginny looked at the doors then back at me, I nodded knowing what she meant. She grabbed my hand softly and opened the door. We took a step and just about everyone dropped whatever they were holding. Ginny gave me a reassuring smile and led me to the table where we noticed a crowd of red heads. We came and sat down I was next to George and Ginny while Ginny was sitting beside Bill. Looking around I noticed Hermione and Ron were missing, having a pretty good idea what they were doing I shuddered and turned back to Ginny who was now in deep conversation with her mother.

The great hall doors opened again and in came running Ron holding Hermione by the hand. Hermione's lips looked swollen and Ron's hair could rival mine. George tapped me on the shoulder, "Cant you imagine what they've been up to?" he smirked watching as the other Weasley looked, obviously hearing what he had said. Just about everyone shared a laugh even Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey Harry, what have you been doing?" Hermione asked.

"Just trying to decide why Ron's hair looks like Harry and why Hermione's lips are swollen." George said with a smirk as he watched Ron and Hermione turn red. "Don't tell me you have finally given up and snoged. Ron and Ron turned an even deeper color red and turned to his food. Hermione let her hair cover her face as she too started eating.

That's how the rest of dinner went, us bagging on each other about relationships. I don't know how I made it a year without the Weasleys. They had been there for me since that day on platform 9 and 3 quarters and will be there for forever.

"So Harry, mom says that we will be leaving Hogwarts tomorrow and stay at the Burrow for the night then have um, F. Fred's funeral." At this point on our way back to the common room I pulled Ginny close, knowing this wasn't going to be easy for her. She shed a few tears then looked at me, "thank you, Harry, for that. Anyways, after that we have Lupin's and Tonks funeral and ending we have the memorial service. Is there anything you want to add to the list?" She asked.

"Umm actually yes, I plan on taking Teddy for the afternoon after the memorial service then taking him back to Andromeda's place after dinner, same for the next day only I will have him from 10 AM. Till after dinner that night." I said. Teddy and Ginny were my top priorities at the moment and I wanted to make sure I spent all my time with them.

"That's a great idea Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "You know, you're going to be a great godfather?"

"I will do my best. Hey Ginny! I said, I had just thought of a brilliant idea, "How would you like to help me with Teddy? I have no experience with babies and maybe you would help me? Please?"

"I wouldn't be intruding?" she asked looking happy.

"Not at all." I replied, feeling as happy as she felt.

"Then I would love to help you with Teddy. What have you got planned to do with him?" Ginny asked brightly.

"Umm, you see I haven't actually got to that part yet, all I know is what Andromeda told me after I talked to you guys about our last year." I looked at Ginny with my best smile and she scowled.

"Harry, how did I ever come to love you?" Ginny asked playfully.

"Maybe it was my dashing good looks, my heroic-ness, or my talent for living through just about everything!" I said playing along."

Ginny got a grin on her face as she gave the password to the fat lady, "Let's see how well you live when you give your girlfriend a comment like that?" Ginny laughed.

I cowered back; a little afraid of what she was going to do to me, "Oh get over here, chosen one!" she said like she was amazed that I was so afraid of her.

"You know, that's the first time I ever have liked that nickname?" I said

"I bet," she said pulling me in for a kiss. We stood like that in the common room for a while not aware of the footsteps.

"OI! I asked you, what two years ago not to do that in front of me!" Ron yelled.

This was going to be a long night but, like I have said before, I knew that it would somehow be okay.

**Alright so what did ya think! Please, please, please review. I will love you forever, okay well you probably don't want that but, you can be my best buddy! Thanks for reading!**

** Muggleborn43 xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I got to tell you, I am a little disappointed with my amount of reviews so I am just gonna say the faster and more reviews I get the faster I will update. Please review for this chapter, I need to know what you think! If you EVER want to tell me something or give me ideas for future chapters then fill free to send me a message! Sooo… I will let you get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the below, lets just say that if I did I wouldn't be going to a public school. I may have wrote the below but the idea came from J.K. Rowling!**

Today is the day of the funerals. The day we truly say goodbye to the ones we love. The ones that we would have given up everything for; the ones that had given up everything for us.

Looking into the mirror which resided in the boys' bathroom, I didn't see a man like most saw, I still saw the scrawny boy that didn't even know magic let alone Hogwarts existed until Hagrid came. My hair was as ratty as ever, my scar still as eye-catching as ever, and I still was hopeless as to what I was supposed to do. The only differences being I was a little more muscular, but not emotionally, not the way most people thought I had must be. I fixed my red tie and smoothed out my dress robes, still not fully prepared for the emotional day but knowing I would have to be strong for the Weasleys, the other families who had lost someone, but most importantly, little Teddy. The boy that was so much like me, never having the chance to know his parents. With me being godfather, I would make sure Teddy would have the ability to write an encyclopedia about his parents and magic by the age of 11 so very unlike me.

Today would be hard for the Weasleys and with that being said I immediately thought of Ginny. Figuring I could wait for her and we could go and have some breakfast I walked down the stairs but only getting so far before hearing someone choke up a sob. Knowing exactly who it was I ran over to the couch that hid her face from view. As I sat down I pulled Ginny down into my lap and started rubbing her back as she tried to control her tears. Her red hair that hid her tears was wet from her tears.

She sat up a little, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that," Ginny said after she calmed down. "It's just been hard and I've been telling myself I need to be strong but I can't anymore Harry, I can't." She said letting a few tears fall.

I lifted her chin up softly to make her look at me, "Ginny, it's okay to cry, you don't need to be strong for anyone, and if you try your only lying to yourself. I learned the hard way and truth be told I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I have people who care." I said softly.

She gave a small smile and leaned back into me, "thank you for that though," she said. "But if you don't mind I think I'm going to go clean myself up and get my dress robes that mum picked brought the burrow. I see you got yourself a pair?" she asked.

"I actually had Kreacher pick them up for me," I said. "You go on and clean up and then we can go down and get some breakfast."

She nodded as she walked towards the stairs laughing a little bit as she went. I heard the portrait open as Hermione stepped in.

"Hey Harry, have you seen Ron? I figured her would already be eating but I guess not." Hermione said.

She looked pretty glum; it's no wonder considering the funerals.

"Ummm," I knew exactly where Ron was, still in bed, "why don't you check the kitchen?" I improvised. Hermione stared at me quizzically, but all I did was shrug. She stepped off disappointed, but I was more worried about Ginny than Hermione being upset with Ron.

"Hey Harry," Ron said walking down the boy's staircase dressed in dress robes that were lace-free, "Hope you don't mine but uhh, I called Kreacher up and asked him to grab me these," He motioned to his robes.

"Yeah no problem, but I think Hermione is looking for you…she looked pretty mad mate," I said trying to hold off a chuckle.

Ron's face dropped even more so than before. When I looked at him coming down the stairs I didn't notice that his face was tear-stained. "I'm going to go find Hermione before she finds me," he said walking towards the portrait.

"Hey mate," Ron looked back, "Fred wouldn't want you to be sad, and I know it's not easy, but remember that he lived life to the fullest, it's your turn now."

Ron nodded appreciatively before disappearing behind the portrait.

"Hey Harry," I turned towards the voice and saw Ginny standing at the bottom of the girl's staircase.

It's probably awful of me to say this on the day of the funerals but I couldn't hold it in, "Wow Gin, you look beautiful!" I exclaimed. I surprised myself when the words came out confidently, probably because of how true they are.

Ginny blushed slightly, "Thanks, are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah, let's head out."

I grabbed Ginny's hand and walked out of the portrait hole at ease. I guess this is the reason I ever came back, for moments like these. To other people I guess this may not seem like much, but to me I guess that this is what I spent my whole life waiting for.

**AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**I realize this is super short but I am kind of tired with the whole after the battle, so I was thinking that in about a week I will post my new chapter that I am going to start writing but the difference will be that it is 1 year later. I wont do the whole year later thing if you don't want me too. I realize that all of you want longer chapters so the next chapter I PROMISE WILL BE SUPER SUPER LONG! I am so sorry I haven't updated for a long time, but school apparently hates me soo ya. Plus I had a HUGE writers block because I didn't know where I wanted this story to go! Anyways review and tell me what you think with the year later idea! Bye!**


End file.
